Nanny
by Nemarra
Summary: A new enemy is attacking Titans world wide. Can the titans stop them before everyone has been baby-fied!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Do not own. None profit. You get the point._

**Nanny**

Nemarra

Prologue

The night sky air was sweet and peaceful. The stars acted as the only light for the night's travellers as the new moon cycle had begun. Fortunately, not a single cloud dare block the dazzling sky gems. They dotted the sky with boundless beauty one would only believe existed in Romance novels. It certainly was impressive for any soul to look up and have the fortune of seeing. Yet it always stood to reason the greatest view lay in the country side. For a villainess turned hero, it was enchanting. She stared up at the gorgeous night sky as she walked through the field towards home.

It was not her home, but it was a home. Just a simple cottage built in seconds by the resident racer; just on the outskirts of Jump City, home of Teen Titans HQ. It was originally a bachelor's pad for her speedster room mate, but after showing her what it was like to play for the good side- thus she lost her reputation and home-, he welcomed her into his home. The first few weeks had been hard to settle in, but by now, living here was cozy. It was private, having been built in a small forest on the lot of an abandoned farm. The scents were always changing filling her lungs with fresh, natural oxygen rather than the polluted city air. Though admittedly, it was a pain how far out from the city it was. For the boy that could run the speed of light, the distance was minimal; even laughable. For the ex-villain sorceress, that was worth a morning's walk just to get into town. Even so, moments like this... looking into the clear wonder of the night sky... she could understand why her room mate had chosen a country side home to begin with.

With a single bag in hand, she walked confidently through the high wheat. The barn and house may have been condemned, but the field still bore wild grown grain the original farmer had believed his field would never yield since the last drought. At least it meant she did not need to go shopping for typical store brand breads. She had become almost good at home baked loafs, but her room mate still held more experience over her. Her legs carried her out of the field to the bank of a river. It was not as big as most rivers, but it was still larger than a creek separating the field from the forest. Her eyes looked both ways over the river in search of the fallen tree that acted as her bridge. It did not take long for her to find or cross. As she crossed she spared a glance at the clear river water. It reflected the sky above with the undeniable silhouettes of fish swimming within it. As her feet touched down on the other side she sighed in content. She knew she would never trade this home for any other.

The quiet was suddenly broken by a peculiar noise. One that certainly should not be heard out here. It was a cry; a _baby's_ cry. Perplexed by the situation, the young woman raced to the call. Her mind raced with questions as she realized the cry was coming from her home. It could not be possible. Just what was happening? Her confusion further grew when she scaled the small dirt mound and was incapable of seeing her house. She ran through the brush, careful while sliding down the steeper side into the valley. She kept her eyes on where her home should have been and her ears to the infant's cry. The closer she got, the more certain she was the infant was near her home; if not where the structure had once stood. Then, through the trees she could make out the clearing and her home. It was barely standing with a great tilt. The roof was ready to come down any minute, and an enormous hole occupied the north wall. What happened here? and where was her room mate? Did he get into a fight here? She drew herself from her thoughts as the baby cried again. Her heart raced painfully in her chest when she realized it was coming from inside the destruction.

She carefully circled the house not knowing if the door would be the safest entry point. On the west wall, the panel window lay in shatters on the ground but the frame created a portal to inside. She crawled through only just cutting her hand on the glass. She was not surprised; that was just how her luck went. In fact, she expected the roof to cave at that moment if anything. Fortunately, it had not... yet. She cautiously stepped about the fallen materials that littered the dinning room, kitchen combo. She had to duck to get through the door because the fridge and oven had been thrown from their places to block it. Now the fridge was leaning against the oven with only a tiny space to enter. Once on the other side, she took a moment to survey the damages. Everything was toppled over, the TV had a hole through it, and glass shards littered the torn-up carpet. She was vaguely aware that her feet were moving towards the baby's cry on the other side of the flipped couch. She glanced over the furniture fully tense in case of a trap. Yet, once her eyes lay on the tiny creature bundled in a familiar uniform on a couch cushion, all thoughts ceased. Maybe _her_ luck was not so bad after all. This of course was followed by a creak from the roof seconds before it came down.

~~Nanny~~

_So there you have it, the start of __Nanny__. Please feel free to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, and I'll try updating soon. Tchau!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"No," Raven stated plainly. She was seated on the couch trying to read, if a certain green team mate would just let her be. The morning had been peaceful with the tower almost completely empty. Robin had been out early for training and most likely was not scheduled back for another hour or so. Starfire had come into the main room once to announce she was going to make dinner tonight with a newly discovered recipe. After her claim, she raced out of the tower saying she was going to buy the ingredients. Cyborg had left for S.T.A.R. labs before anyone had awaken. He left a note detailing he was just going for a patch up after their battle against their new shape-changing villain the previous night. That had left Raven with a chance to quietly read in the open main room; at least until about noon when Beastboy would finally get out of bed.

To her surprise, the green Titan had awoke prior to noon. He had set his alarm so he could watch an all day marathon of Space Trek 2022. Unfortunately, he had gotten the wrong Tuesday. So, thoroughly disappointed, Beastboy had to find a way to pass the time until next Tuesday. It seemed somewhere in his mind, as he asked himself what to do now, instead of registering 'go back to bed' he got 'play video game with Raven'.

"Please!" Beastboy continued to plea.

"I said no," Raven answered again. This time she added a bit more force to her statement hoping he would get the point to go find something else to do. No such luck...

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like playing video games."

"How can you say that? I've never once seen you play a video game!"

"Beastboy, why do you have to act so childish?"

"I'm not childish!"

Raven paused a moment before answering, "no... your not." Beastboy smiled triumphantly. "I can handle children," Raven added. At once, Beastboy's mood deflated. Now he was just as annoyed as Raven. Still, he did not think of leaving.

"You can't handle kids. I remember when you babysat Melvin's team. You were always calling for help."

"And since I didn't receive any I managed on my own."

"Didn't... I gave you plenty of advice! I gave you one of my best jokes too!"

By now, Raven had set her book aside to fully pay attention to the argument. "First, if that was one of your best jokes, you need new material."

"What's wrong with my..."

"Second, none of your advice was any use. Honestly, you know less about babysitting than I did."

"If you knew more than me than why were you calling for help? I know a lot about takin' care of kids."

"Yet, between you and I, I was the one stuck babysitting. You would not have lasted a day."

"I would too!"

"Please. Those poor kids would have been eating junk food, _if_ you even remembered to feed them to begin with. Teether would have to walk around with a dirty diaper because you certainly would not want to change it. They would have stayed awake all night and cranky the next morning. Not to mention the long term effects of them being exposed to your... humour. Children are a lot of work, and you are too irresponsible for such a duty."

"I'm not irresponsible! I could take care of a kid with one arm behind my back."

"Why are you speaking of raising a child?" The arguing pair turned their attention to the door to see who had spoken. Entering the main room was Starfire with grocery bags in hand and a confused look etched in her features.

All at once, Starfire's mind appeared to come up with her own reasons to their conversation. "Are you planning on becoming parents?" Both parties' faces grew ghostly white. "Does this mean the two of you have set aside your differences and become a couple? Will there be a matrimonial ceremony? May I be a maid of the bride? Oooo... I can not wait to see what a baby between the two of you would look like!" Somehow she managed to say all this in next to no breaths. There was a loud thud as Beastboy fell to the ground unconscious. Raven attempted to regain her thoughts but Starfire's words haunted her mind with unwanted images. "S-Star, i-it's nothing like..." she started but was cut off by the _woosh_ of the mechanical door opening.

"Alright, Cy is back!" Cyborg announced joyfully. "And all fixed up to boot!" Entering the main room along side him was Robin. The young leader silently made his way to the refrigerator for a water bottle. "Welcome back, friend," Starfire cheerfully greeted. "Was your travels well?"

"Yep, no problems what-so-ever," Cyborg answered. His attention turned to the still silent- not to mention conscious- member on the couch. "Hey, Raven, what's up?" Still overwhelmed by Starfire's assumption, Raven was not sure how to answer. Her mouth opened as if wishing to speak but no words came forth. "Are you alright?" Robin asked in concern. "You're paler than normal."

"Fine," Raven quickly answered. She was alright after all, just a bit shocked.

"I do hope you are alright," Starfire chimed in. "It would be very bad for your plans if you became ill."

"What plans?" the boys asked as Raven simultaneously said, "There is no plans."

"Our friends are planning on creating an offspring!" Starfire stated happily. The entire room turned into an awkward silence. The water bottle slipped from Robin's hand onto the floor. For three Titans, their jaws hit the floor while their alien princess team mate beamed. The last continued to lay in a peaceful shock induced coma on the floor; unaware of the events unfolding around him. Robin was the first to emerge from his stupor. "So... let me get this straight," he started. "By friends you mean Raven and..."

"Beastboy," Starfire confirmed.

"And they're planning to..." Cyborg also tried to put together the pieces.

"We're not planning anything," Raven answered. She may have been pale moments before, but now she was brilliant shade of red to which a tomato would marvel at. Why did Starfire have to jump to her own conclusions? Raven wanted nothing more than to vanish into the sanctuary of her room, and find every means possible to not leave it. Doing that, however, would be far too much hassle that would make this innocent mistake into a full scale mess. She had to clear the air now no matter how embarrassed she currently was.

All eyes were on her waiting for her to continue. Even Starfire's earlier cheer vanished to seriousness anticipating what Raven had to say. "Starfire simply misinterpreted an argument between Beastboy and myself," Raven started. "I had told him he was childish, and he proclaimed he was mature. So mature in fact he could have done my babysitting mission better than I did. Under no circumstances are we planning on... what you thought we were planning." Robin and Cyborg visibly calmed as they understood the situation. Starfire, however, appeared disappointed.

"So you will not be partaking in the creating of a new life?" she asked innocently.

"Exactly," Raven sighed with relief. To further press her point so there was no linger suspicion to such a ludicrous idea she added, "Nothing in heaven, hell, this dimension, or another would make me even baby-sit with Beastboy let alone raise children with him." Just then there was a ring from the door bell.

I had way to much fun with this chapter :D. Hope you are all enjoying.


End file.
